Between Us?
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Kise's class in having a crossdressing cafe. GoM start being overpossesive of Kise even before the start of event starts. What happened next when the GoM fight to win over Kise and resulting the crumble of GoM? And what decision Kise made to re-unite them or make it worst? Set in Teiko Days! Kise x Overpossesive!Gom
1. Chapter 1

**Nice to meet you minna! You can call me Kuro. This is my first time writing Kuroko no Basket fic so please be gentle with me! And for those who also read my fic, well i apologize it will be late. Anyways, read my fic, okay? **

**But beware! Just ignore the grammar errors since my main language is not english! Also, minor OOC. I'm used to making OOC characters and trying to write it canon.. it was one my biggest mistakes and you can help me by pointing it out! There will be some Tyois and Lastly, this fic contains Yaoi! means BoyxBoy! Moreover, start reading it okay? Set in Teikou Days!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Between Us?**

Chapter 1

It was a nice morning. Also a nice weather! With no signs of dreadful raining pouring down at Teiko Junior School. Yes, Teiko is where this certain blonde boy attended. His name is Kise Ryouta. He has a silky blonde hair and a honey colored eyes. Currently one of the regular in Teiko Basketball and a model. Being a model and as well as a regular, made him popular among the girls and the center of every jealousy of all boys.

He also has a rare talent. That is copying. Once he look people playing sports, he could do the same as he / she does. Because of this reason, he always quit every club until he joined.. the basketball club. He has fun playing basketball. But he seems can't copy the playing style of Aomine Daiki. His best friend, his team mates and the one who motivate Kise to play basketball.

How grateful Kise is to Aomine. If it not because of Aomine, Kise would not have this feeling of "fun" and met his friends. Which is the regulars of the team along with the manager.

Now, back to story..

It was a lunch break. Kise's fan girls begin to ask him on eating with them. Kise, putting on his usual facade- smile cheekily to them while scratching his hair- declining them. His fangirls are disappointed and Kise hated to disappoint his fans whom supported him until here, but still.. he had to. Why? Of course he wants to practice basketball!

Finally the class had quiet down, he head to the gym. Inside the gym, he spotted a familiar dark blue hair. Dribbling the ball while running then.. shot it! And it went in..! The ball bounce a couple times and as the blunette want to take the ball, Kise called out, "Osu! Aominecchi!"

The boy called Aominecchi turned his head to see the center of the voice. It was one of his best friend, Aomine Daiki. He was in a different class with Kise. Actually, All of the Kiseki no Sedai- the nickname of the Teiko's basketball regulars- Kise is seperated from them. He has a dark blue hair, a tanned skin and the same color as his hair. Aomine throw to ball to Kise which Kise catch is easily.

"Yo, Kise! Here for another one-to-one ?" Wondered Aomice happily.

"With all the pleasure, Aominecchi!" Replied Kise and immediately dribble to one of the goal. Followed with Aomine whom was guarding him from shooting. Then, Kise stopped running and ended with guarded tightly by Aomine.

"I will not let you pass, Kise!" Grin Aomine.

"We'll se 'bout that, Aomi-"

Before Kise could finish his sentence, the ball was stolen by Aomine. "Ah! Aominecchi not fair!" Shout Kise and follow Aomine running.

"Who's fault is it too.." Aomine reached the goal and jumped then.. dunk the ball. ".. Let your guard down!"

Kise pouted. "Who's fault of course none other than aominecchi"

Aomine was shocked and vein popped in his head. "You damn! No I'm not!" Declined Him and.. the bell rank, intterupting the usual, small argument.

Kise was still pouting like a little kid. Aomine just sighed and walked to him, still smiling. He put his hand at Kise's head and kiss at his forehead. Kise was shocked and blushed madly. "..Anyway it's fun, though" Seductively Aomine whispered right at Kise's ears. Kise flinched at the sudden contact and make him more blushing than earlier.

"See you later then!" Said Aomine as he walked out from the gym, eaving the blushing Kise.

"Wa-wait for me..! Aominecchi!" Cried Kise stll blushing and run to catch up with Aomine.

* * *

**What do you think for the first chapter? I know it's bad and short.. I'm writing it at the morning and was about to sleep! So this is the results! And.. I know i really have a bad english, right? And sorry for the bad explanation for the playing basketball parts.. i really just can't.. sorry**

**What do you think also at the AoKise moments? I know it's a bit but.. just see for the upcoming chapter will not be a subtle!  
**

**Anyway.. don't forget to leave a review, okay? Please..?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Minna! Thank you for the reviews! I know it is not much but i really meant a lot for me! It support me to update the next chapter! Now, I will begin the story! Enjoy!**

**Warning: English errors, BoyxBoy, Typos, Slight OOC!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is own by the great Fujimaki tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Between us?**

**Chapter 1**

Kise's last class subject had ended. But, the stundents were not allowed yet to leave the class. Each class homeroom teachers want to inform something to them. As the teacher arrive, students stop from chattering or joking around- anyway, they stop from doing their activities and pay their attention at the teacher in front of them.

"Well, students as we recalled, in a week we will have a cultural festival!" Declare the teacher happily.

The students were happy! The were laughing, starting the small chattering, high five-ing or any other exited emotions/actions. But not for Kise. He sighed. Yes, he sighed. _"I'm gonna be damn tired..." _Kise thought.

The teacher clapped her hands twice to quiet down the class's excitement. And yes, it works. The class is calm once again.

"And of course, we class 3-A will hold our own class theme!" Continue the teacher and excited cheer is heard. But, Kise didn't seem to mind about it. He was looking outside at the window, thinking about the event happened at the gym. Aomine kissing him on the forehead.

His face become red when he was thinking about it again. He hid his reddened face under his overlapped arms. His heart.. starts beating faster than usual. Wait! It was only on the forehead, hey! He is so damn confused why only a small kiss on the forehead made him react like this. He grip his clothes. _"Stop thinking about it again! Damn it!" _

"Now, do you have any idea what must our class held?" Asked the teacher and look to the right, facing the class-rep.

The class-rep smirk. Students turn their attention to the class-rep. Darn! If it the class-rep, it the result will be bad! Very, very, very, bad! Even though she's one of the top student is whole Teiko, still! She have a bad hobby! Actually.. she is a fujoshi. Means a boy x boy fangirl and her idead surely will almost be related to it. Students begin to have goose bum and prayed "Please not something weird!"

She clicked her fingers and smirk evilly, "How about.. if we have a crossdressing cafe!" Suggested the class-rep.

Some girls squeal happily, some begin to laugh and some did the opposites of it. But for the boys... their soul are flying out from their body. Kise.. is too shocked to comment. He is speechless.

"EH?!"

The smirk didn't left the class-rep face. "And of course, the boys is the one doing the crossdressing while the girl will prepare the preparation and the cooking. Ah! But it doesn't mean that the boys will not help in preparation." Added the class-rep.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The boys fainted but for kise.. he is turning to a stone.

"KYAAAAA~!" Squeal the girls happily.

The teacher put her hands softly at the table in front her, "Any other suggestion..?"

One if the male students shrugged but still raise his hand. "..Ho-how about a ma-maid cafe?"

The class-rep death glare the male students with dark aura flowing out from her along with a demon horn. "..Oh? You want me to add your duties and as the teacher to have test everyday?" Threaten the class-rep.

The boys gulped and cold sweats flow out from them. They are afraid of the class-rep at her "demon side". Then, they had no choice to agree with the class-rep suggestions. Since they didn't want to suffer with test everyday! For Kise, class-rep's threatening was far below from his captain's but yes, he didn't want to have more burden! He is so damn busy everyday already! No hell way he wanted to be added more! His score has been dropping because of this business of him!

"...No there is not, teacher." Smiled the class-rap. She is now using the "Innocent-looking face". The boys, sweat dropped at it.

"Okay then.. it's settled than! Class 2-A is having a crossdressing cafe!" She paused. "And if all of you boys didn't participate then... all of you grounded for a year!" Warned the teacher darkly.

All the boys gawked and thunder struck affect appear as the background.

"Okay that's all, you're dismiss!

The students stand up from their seat, "Thank you for today!"

* * *

Class 2-A had been dismissed and Kise is now heading to the gym. Some of Kise's fangirl once again surround him. Asking him to hang out with her. He again declined it. His fangirls than whine and pout in disappointment. Kise put on his facade- smiling cheekily while scratching his head.

Next, he run as fast as he could to gym's locker room. Arriving there, he changer his clothes to his practice clothes. As he was changing, the door opened and Kise looked who came and.. darn it's Aomine! How strange for Aomine showed up fr practice. But, His face started to flush while Aomine was still as dense as ever. Aomine was raising his eyebrow. _"Stop thinking about it, Baka Kise!"_

Quickly, Kise continue to change his clothes while Aomine walked to his locker.

"Oi, Kise-"

Before even Aomince could finish speaking, Kise slam his locker and dash outside with his still flushed face. The stupid-dense Aomine could only sweat drop at the reaction, "What the hell, Kise?"

"Osu!" Greet Kise as he arrive at the gym.

The one who was sitting on the bench greet him back meanwhile the players who were playing in court replied him without looking, of course. If they see him, bang! Goodbye my love, ball!

"Hi! Ki-kun!" Said a pink-haired girl. Yes, her name is Momoi Satsuki. Teiko basketball manager. She has a skill to analyze. Hence, she delivers that information to the players and then they are able to read their opponents' moves.

"Osu! Momoicchi! Nee, player change okay?" Winked Kise and was replied by a nodded from the pinknette. She blow the whistle and shout, "Player change!"

Right when Kise want to step his first step, he was called. "Ryouta. Who said that you could immediately play?" was the familiar voiced said. The voice had so authoritative that the entire court was silenced and their attentiveness were at this certain redhead.

Kise gulped. Now, he was frozen like a stone. No one dare to move an inch nor speaking. "A-akashicchi..."

Right. His name is Akashi Seijuro, the famous kiseko no sedai captain. He has a pair of mismatched orb. The left one is gold while the right one is red. He has also this dark, authoritativeness aura that even elder need to obey them. He was both feared and respected by the elders and underclassmen. No one dares to oppose him. If anyone dare, a red scissor will come flying to you- he will kill you.

He sighed and swashed away the question earlier and asked another one, "Ryouta, why are you late?"

"...M-My cl-clas,, was choosing was to took part and it re-really... took time?" Kise stuttered.

Akashi stare at the honey orb meanwhile Kise was a... goner!

_"Kise gonna die!" All of the students at the court thought._

"20 laps for you, Ryouta." He stopped and earn a whine from the blonde boy. "..Doubled for you ryouta."_  
_

"Ehh..?! Akashicchi hidoi!" Whine Kise again.

_"No doubt Kise is gonna die soon!" Once again all the students thought while sweat-dropping._

"Want to be tripled, Ryouta?" Smiled Akashi. To be precise it was not and never be smile- it was smirk. Akashi Seijuro never smile. Never smile genuinely. It will always be a sadistic / threatening smile or a smirk. Actually, no one want to think about Akashi Seijuro's genuine smile... or is it? Well, no one knows.

"E-eh..eh! No-no! Do-doubled is fine!" Stammered Kise.

"Okay then, tripled it is." Stated Akashi.

Kise wanted to... complained again?! Is he searching for a death wish?! Some of the players restrain him from anymore ruckus he made. If this continues on, it will be never ending! Well, actually it's Momoi's orders.

"...And quadrupled for you, Daiki." Continue Akashi as he glance sideways to the figure of a hiding Aomine.

"Da-dai-chan!?"

"A-aominecchi?!"

"Shit! You found out, huh?"

"I'm not stupid anyway, daiki. Or that you think I am..?" Asked Akashi darkly. Scary aura begin to flows out from him and was about to grab his favorite thing- his red scissors. All of the gulped and Aomine grab kise by his collar and escape death outside the gym to run.

"...We're leaving.. to run hell of co-course!"

* * *

(A/N: Well, let us just skipp the running part should we? You reader could imagine a normal running right? Okay continue!)

* * *

Kise and Aomine finally finished their running and right away played at the court. They were seriously playing against each other. With Kise on A team while Aomine on B team.

Now, the B team is holding the ball and Kise need to steal the ball in order to score. Kise was guarded by Aomine. Suddenly, with a sudden contact with Aomine, Kise's face flushed. His mind become blank, remembering the kiss at the gym during lunch break. Damn! You! Memories! Why must it be now during all the time?! Darn it! He need it away! He is playing basketball for sake!

"Se-senpai!" One of Kise team mates called out from him and throw the ball to him.

"E-eh?" He blinked because of his daydreaming.

The ball bounce sideways and Kise want to take it again but Aomine was faster than him! His leg position seems wrong and because of Aomine's strong power and it was almost tangled, Kise tripped and fall. A whistle was blown. The game paused.

"Senpai!"

"Oi, Kise! What are you thinking?"

Aomine offered his hand to kise to help him standing. Kise accept his hand and little red spot appears at his cheeks.

"Ki-kun! Can you continue playing?" Asked Momoi.

"O-of cour-" Kise was cut of by Akashi, "Ryouta, sit here on the bench. Player change."

Everyone comply with Akashi's decision. Thus, the game continued. Momoi is healing Kise's injury. "Are you okay, ryouta?" Said the readhead captain and receive a nod from the blonde boy.

".. Well, that's relieving then.." Sighed the redhead captain.

Suddenly.. before Kise could reply, Kise was kissed by the demon captain at the cheek?!

Momoi who seen it gawked and fall the bottle of the red-colored medicine. Aomine was too surprised to say anything hence the ball he dribble was let go easily. Aomine felt uneasiness suddenly. The other player.. was damn dumbstruck. Seems like the word is gonna crumble any seconds.

Especially Kise, he was face was redder than earlier. Now he was red as a tomato. Akashi just smirk in delight and victory. "A-Akashicchi..?!"

* * *

**Long chapter!**

**Actually, i want to divided this chapter but.. i really doubt my decision and the final decision is to put them together! Well, i tried to divide it in to two but it seems.. weird. Thus! Long chapter!  
**

**And.. *whistle* Akashi made his move -3-)/ What will u do, Aomine? Hahahaha!  
**

**Read to find out next and... don't forget to reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I'm back..! Thank you for the reviews, favorites & followers! Kyaaa~ I love + appreciate so much! And... i don't know what to say anymore so i suppose i will start now, so enjoy!  
**

**Warning: OOC-ness (i am trying my best to keep still with each personality), english errors, typos, BoyxBoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket! it is own by the great Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Between Us?  
**

"Wha-what are you doing, Akashicchi?!" Asked the flushed blond boy while holding the spot where the kiss was.

"I'm only kissing you." Replied the redhead and glance victoriously to the blunette with a smirk. Aomine realize the glnace given by his ferocious captain. He scoffed and walked to the bench. Forcefully taking Kise's hand and pulled him to a hug. Kise's head crashed to his muscular chest. Kise now definitely was getting flusher and flusher.

"Damn you Akashi, what are you doing!?" Snapped Aomine.

"Baka Ahomine! You seriously gonna die now!" Muttered the hopeless Momoi as she facepalm.

The other players, was still too shocked to move and speak after seeing their ace snapping to the devil captain. Midorima Shintaro, the green-haired vice-captain as well as Kiseki no sedai best shooter fixed his glasses- Looking to the other side, mumbling. "Idiot"

While the 2-meter purple-haired center- Murasakibara Atsushi who was seating beside Akashi stared at them while eating his snacks. He was not bother by it but was surprised. Somehow, Aomine dare to snapped to Akashi. To _t__hat _Akashi Seijuro.

"Really? Must I repeat myself to answered it again? I simply just kiss Ryouta. And Daiki, languange." Akashi narrowed his eyes warningly.

"You kiss kise?! Kise is mi-.." He quickly covered his mouth with his left hand- his other hand still hugging Kise- while blushing like a tomato. Kise is not dumb in this kind of stuff, certainly understanding the meaning also follow Aomine blushing.

Looking at them, Akashi was annoyed and narrowed his eyes. Thus, he pull kise to sit on his lap.

"Wha- what...?! Akashicchi! What are you do-doing!" Yelped Kise suddenly sitting on his devil captain. He must be calm, he must compose himself not to panic.. but really! It just can't! Aomine was irritated at the seight.

As usual, Akashi show his typical smile- ehem, no smirk. "Kise is also _mine_." Denied Akashi.

All of the other members of Teiko just gulp of what they saw and heard. It just was sudden to see this uproar of fighting over Kise. Kise was really loved huh? By not just his fan but also 2 members of the Kiseki no Sedai..

"But kise-kun is also mine_."_A sudden popped-outof a-nowhere Kuroko Tetsuya said whilehugging Kise's neck. Kiseki no sedai 6th phantom player with a soft ligh blue hair and has the saja eye color as his eye. Both Akashi and Kise looked at him while Aomine jump backwards in surprise._  
_

"Te-Testu." yelled Aomine.

"Ku-kurokocch?!"

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Asked Akashi in a warning manner as he was hugging _his _kise. "You others, go back to practicing. Now." Ordered Akashi to other player beside aomine, kuroko and kise._  
_

"Ah, I was filling up my bottle and when I got here, I heard this conversation and joined it." Answered Kuroko honestly with his poker face. Well, it really was useless to lie Akashi since he will make us tell to the truth. sbettered tell him before a red scissor fly to you.

"Ye-yes...!"

Right away, the one other- which name was not mention was ordered to continue practicing with ignoring the kiseki no sedai quarreling but it was hard thing to do because it was asucrig hare scene. But the redhead devil captain realize it and ordered them continue. They do as what they were told. Or not, scissor will come flying to you...

"Really Tetsu, you should not just popped out from somewhere! It freaks me out!" Protested Aomine.

"Aominecchi agreed~" Said Kise. "By the way, yay Kurokocchi also love me~" Sheepishly Kise smiled that make both Akashi and Aomine glared at Kuroko. For kuroko, he only blankly stared back at them.

Kise was suffocated from the awkward silence plus the dark aura surrounded the three boys. It really were distracting all of the players more than before. Midorima twitched and vein popped in his head. Properly tidying his eyeglasses upwards and coughed. "Could you continue you dumb quarreling later our outside the gym? We can't practice if you proceed on continuing like this!" Scolded an annoyed Midorima.

"Tch." Aomine grumbled then walked to the court.

Kuroko only nodded in replied and follow Aomine.

"Shintaro..You" Akashi glare at Midorima for scolding him. Although, Akashi hate to admit but what Midorima stated proved to be right.

_'Arigatou..! Midorimacchi~ You save me~' _Telepathically Sang Kise with flowers surround his face. Luckily, those flowers affect were not seen by the 3 boys, if it does really, problems will technically rise.

_'I-I-I am no-not doing thi-this because I care for yo-you! It's because we need to pra-practice!' _Lied Midorima while fixing his glasses- looking to his right. Really, what a tsundere-ssu~

Thus, the practice continue with the still uncomfortable aura flowing out from the ace, the phantom player and the captain. With the victim yet the source problem of those problem, the copycat.

Finally, after around 2 hours of playing the practice ends. Well, they end their practice pretty late because of a certain problem- well you know what is it right?- that got in the way.

The one left in the locker is none other than the Kiseki no sedai players. Well, inside was not like the day before- it was an awkwards silence. No one open their mouth to say anything. It also was really suffocating since the aura inside was gloomy! And Kise was too uncomfortable with the current situation. To break those giant wall of uncomfortable zone, he open his mouth.

"Ne-nee.. i wo-wonder what is your class doing for the cultural festival?" Stuttered Kise while smiling awkwardly.

Silence.

The room is gloomier than before. I think Kise is taking a very bad step this time.

"... I'm helping the student council for the arranging some contest and that's why, I'm not quite sure." Replied Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, our class is having a ghost-house." Said Murasakibara while munching on his snacks that he picked from his locker. Really, are everything in his locker was only filled with snacks?

"My class is having doll exhibition." Said Midorima as he fixed his glass.

"... Butler Cafe." Groaned Aomine in annoyance.

Kise laughed while hitting the locker hardly. That was such an inappropriate action for a model. His fans will be stunned seeing this side of his.

Kuroko was holding his laugh.

Midorima's glasses was falling slowly from his original place.

Murasakibara's snack that he was eating dropped helplessly to the floor.

Akashi, surprisingly stopped tidying up his clothes. But continue doing so after a couple of seconds of freezing.

"No wonder Aominecchi hates it.." Kise burst out saying unnecessary things.

"That's is so unlike Aomine-kun, no wonder." Said Kuroko still holding his laugh.

"Tch, shut the hell up you two!" Growled the flushed Aomine.

"Mine is a drama club." Calmly Akashi said.

This time, both Aomine and Kise laughed loudly while rolling on the floor like a crazy people. Kuroko was still holding his laugh by pressing his stomach. Well, it was a pain in the ass for holding a laugh. Murasakibara jaw drop making both his snack that was in his mouth and the snacks he was holding dropped. Midorima's glasses broke into two while gawking.

This time, Akashi was irritated at Aomine, Akashi, and Kuroko.

"Daiki, Tetsuya, Ryouta. 10 Laps before going home." Stated an annoyed Akashi.

Hurriedly, they compose themselves before getting more punishment from the devil.

"Now, it's Ryouta's turn~" Smug a cunning redhead devil, Akashi.

Kise gulped. Crap, now it's his turn especially he's the worst from all of them.

"Spit it. Kise."

"Spill. Ryouta."

"Kise-kun"

"Kise-chin~"

"Kise."

Silence.

"O-okay! Fine fine! It's a.. cross-dressing cafe!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and also for the crappy chapter! As always, ignore the grammar please! I really have a bad english so yeah! But still... i hope you enjoy it!**

**Next chapter, what do you think for Kiseki no sedai's reaction...?  
**

**Find out next! Byee~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank for the reviews, especially to:**_Lylia00, higitsune84tails, sakurahimecool blue, Broken Colors, AppleTea, KeiHoshi, YAOIfangirl1996, chi-lin, BonsaiScribbler, sstarelle and the two Guest!_**You really made my day! You support me to update soon! And Keep on supporting me, okay?

Oh! Don't forget, both the followers and the favoriters really made me really happy! You really woken up my spirits! XD

And I will also say thank you to Jun-san! (Sadly, she didn't read KnB) Who help me on describing! XD

Now I will present you, the chapter 4! Enjoy~

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 3**

"Kise, don't joke around damn it." Scoffed Aomine irritated at what he heard.

"A-Aominecchi! I am not joking! I'm 100% Serious! Believe me!" Kise cried. Aomine went frozen for a while.

"Ryouta... crossdressing?" Wondered Akashi whil putting his hand at his chin and let his imagination blow him away. His imagination is; Kise's classroom door open. Revealing Kise with a unique pattern of bright red colored furisode*** **kimono- the length is only until his tights. Wearing a long gold wig and was divided into two parts- some hair was being bun up on the back of the head with a silk flower kanzashi*****. He was bowing politely to welcome the entering Akashi.

After his imagination run wild, he laughed evilly and his dark aura spread inside the room. Making all of the players shiver.

"A-Akashicchi! Don't think pe-perverted thoughts!" Cried the now flushed boy.

"Ki-kise.. cro-crossdressing!?" Exclaimed Aomine and blush creep to his face. Quickly shut his mouth and also let his imagination run wild. His imagination is; Aomine opening Kise's classroom door open and was greeted by a blond boy crossdressing as maid. The dress is a frilly, pastel pink maid dress with a brown buttoned waistband and a big ribbon at the back. The dress has brown rim and it ends at mid-thighs. The outfits is completed with cuffs, which are in the same color with the dress, a white apron, a nekomimi headpiece, and a pair of white, over the knee socks. The golden wig was wavy and the front strand was tied by a pastel pink ribbon. Don't forget Kise wearing a white glasses which make him look sexier.

Aomine's next reaction is.. blushing madly like a tomato and nosebleed and fall to the floor. Closing his nose with his hand to prevent from the blood running more.

"To-too.. much for me to hold on.." Mumbled Aomine still holding nose.

"A-Aominecchi is... a pervert!" Whined the flushed blonde boy.

"I-I-I am.. not a pervert, baka!" Growled Aomine still blushing and nosebleeding. Midorima give Aomine a pack of tissue and muttered some curses.

"Daiki. Clean your mess before you go home." Ordered Akashi and Aomine didn't fight back. Oh no he don't want to get anymore punishment.

"Kise-kun..." Now it's Kuroko's turn- for his imagination run wild. Entering to Kise's classroom and was greeted by him in a sexy-cute-looking seifuku- Teiko's clothes- with some modification Which are- He also wear a light grey sweater. His uniform button was opened by two. There, you could see a red collar, a white nekomimi and cat tail. The shirt was purposely larger than his body so that his sleeve was loosen. And of course, the skirt was mini.

After finish imagining, Kuroko hit his head in locker and stiffen.

"No-Not.. you too Kurokocchi!" Pouted Kise. "Ah.. mou! Stop those perverted thought, hmph!" Kise childishly puffed his cheeks. Ah~ How cute.

"I know how you feel, Kicchin~" Said Murasakibara and hug him from behind. Surrounding his arm in Kise's neck.

"Murasakibaracchi.." Cried Kise whicg receive a lot of glare from the other Kiseki no Sedai to Murasakibara.

"And... ah! i forgot something!" Cheerfully said kise.

"What?"

"Because of that reason, can I skip practice for one week, Akashicchi?" Asked Kise in his puppy face.

"No." Instantly Akashi object.

"Why, Akashicchi!? If i don't help them out, the class rep will asked the teacher for a lot more homeworks and we will have test everyday! Plus my schedule is busy!" Reasoned Kise, still crying.

"Your responsible, Kise. Handle it. Bear with it." Stated Akashi and grab his bag. He went out and Murasakibara follow Akashi. Midorima also follow both Akashi and Murasakibara. "Don't forget to run and clean up the mess." Reminded Akashi.

Kise is still crying but then, his hair was ruffled by Aomine. "Tch, hurry up and start running, you too Tetsu."

"Ao-aominecchi.." Sniffed Kise then clean his sobbing. "Alright."

"Hai."

Then, they finally run for 10 laps. When they have finished, quickly Aomine clean his mess and locked the gym's door. Aomine, Kise and Kuroko are planning to go home together but, Kuroko's phone ring. He see the ID name and the one appeared is one of his fellow Student council.

_"Kuroko-kun, can you go to the meeting now? It's okay that you're late since every our members are also late and now we are planning to start the meeting now." Explain the girl from the other side of the phone._

_"Okay, i will go there right away. Bye." Answered Kuroko._

Then, the phone went off.

"As you can, i will go to the student council meeting and you could go home first, see you tomorrow." Excused kuroko from both Aomine and Kise. Bowing his body a bit.

"Bye, kurokocchi~"

"Hn? Okay, see you tomorrow, Tetsu."

... They parted ways.

* * *

**Kuroko's POV**

i walked to the room where the meeting was held. As i open the door i can see Momoi-san and the others stundent. Oh yes, i forgot to mention that Momoi, other than Teiko's boys basketball club manager is also one of the member of the council. Her position is the same as mine. So we often help each other.

"Now, Kuroko-kun has come and we will start the meeting." Stated the Student council president. Well, the president definitely must have some sharp sense to e able detecting Kuroko has come.

I walked to the chair empty- beside momoi-san. Momoi's class is the same as Daiki and has known the other class's them except Kise's. She asked that to me. "Tetsu-kun, what is Ki-kun's class theme?" Whispered her.

"Crossdressing cafe." I whispered back to her. She gawked but then her eyes sparkle.

"Kuroko-kun, Momoi-san, have you decide for the cultural festival concert?" Asked the President.

Both Kuroko and Momoi share a glance and smirk. "Yes."

"And what is that?"

"Since drama has been choosen by the 2-D, so the main entertainment is.. A crossdressing contest for boy and girls!" both I and Momoi said at unison.

"The prize given for the winner of the crossdressing contest- for both boys and girl are a cash of ¥100 plus a large trophy and certificate!" Added Momoi.

All of the other member of the council thought of it and yeah, it didn't look like a bad idea. They nodded in agreement and the president also agreed. "Very well, i shall ask the other to make the form registration and you both shall explain to us the rules at the next meeting which is tomorrow." Declare the president cheerfully and both I and Momoi nodded in delight.

"Okay, dismiss."

All of us begin to dismiss from the room and head home. I was walking with Momoi. Of couse, a man will not let a girl go home by herself at this kind of time. Together, we reach the school gate and i am walking her home. Luckily, our home direction is the same but mine is further.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun, let register Ki-kun!" Cheerfully Momoi said. "I will help him to pick his clothes! Even though he is a model, a woman instinct are far better.

"Yes, Momoi-san, that was the plan after all." Smirked Kuroko in delight that he could see another crossdressing of Kise.

Both party smirk at the _WONDERFUL _idea that popped in their head. Poor kise-kun.. in the hands of a lot of sadist.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Oh no! I think this chapter is kinda of weird.. Q_Q But i hope you readers understand Q_Q Especia;;y at the clothes description,,, i sucks!**

**Hmn.. I wonder what is Kise's fate... *grin* Anyway, next chapter is Kise's fate plus hardships is coming~**

**Drop some reviews please~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of the update! DDX These past few days I'm kind of not feeling well and it.. rather hard to type. So, just sorry for that! Especially to the readers who want to read what happened on the next chapter! And also thank you for replying those who I PM XD**

**I will no longer say anything and let the chapter 5 begin~**

**Warning: OOC-ness (I hope so not), Typos, English erros, Yaoi! **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Kise- the popular model- loved by everyone- was sulking and pouting endlessly at his table like a child who didn't get the things wanted from his parents. How spoiled. The girls were fangirling to see the model pouting like a child. Some were secretly squealing and whispering some gossips abou this and that. But Kise choose to ignore it and keep on pouting and pouting.

Wondering why the blond model was at that state? And that is; Today's schedule is super tight_._

But, a certain class devil- other than his ferocious captain, Akashi- which is his class rep walk toward his table.

"Morning, Kise-kun." Was the first thing come out of the girl- greeting that is.

"Hmn, mornin'" Replied the still-pouting-a-bit boy boringly.

"What happened to you, Kise-kun?" The class rep wondered while arching her eyebrow upward in confusion. Then, cleared her throat "Anyway, i want to remind you to help us today. Got it Kise-kun? I will not heard a "no" as answer." Stated the girl. Well, it was a command instead of a statement. But, Kise didn't reply anything.

"Then, see you later." And, she left talking to other classmate.

He sighed at the class rep's command. So he really doesn't have any choice but to agreed huh? Sheesh, How tight his schedule today is. He will be late for today's mode work. Well, he didn't pray so that he could be late but it's just.. the fact, right?

He throw away that bad thinking about his schedule and apparently, the first subject teacher arrive. Really, today is just not his day..

* * *

The Break is over and the un-unspirited blond model, Kise is walking through the school hallway. He doesn't have any where to go plus to bored to do anything including playing basketball with Aomine.

"Ah, Kise! Yo!" Greeted Aomine and glomps Kise.

Kise faced Aomine and answered, "Hn? Oh, it's just Aominecchi.." Was the replied with the un-excited Kise.

"Just-? Hoy Kise! What the hell you mean by that?" Huffed Aomine and vein popped from his head. But shook that vein away and look closely and closely and Kise's unusual face. "What the hell happened, Kise? Something happen? Some guys kicking you? I'm gonna hit them." Aomine cracked his knuckles, ready to punch the one who hurt his beloved- ahem, _his _Kise.

Immediately, Kise's face jolted up. "Da-dame- dessu, Aominecchi! It's not that and you can't punch a _girl_-ssu!" Aomine gulped while he sweat dropped and dropped his knuckles to a calm position. Yes, readers out there- especially the guys, It is very un-gentleman to hit a girl. Even _Aho_mine understand that.

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just not my day.. today it is.."

"Ugh... right, i don't understand a bit, Kise. Speak up clearly!"

"You idiot _Aho_mine! I mean like.. today i must help my class with the class preparation for the cultural preparation, i have photoshoot later, basketball practice and lastly, i will have the next day after tomorrow!" Shout the now whining-protesting Kise.

"... Err.. right, that was... tight." Aomine scratch his hair while shrugging. Kise stared at him like a total idiot while sweat dropping. "And.. what was the test subject? I maybe.. could ask.. err.. for Satsuki's note." Aomine offered him.

"I would be happy too do so! But I can't!" Scoffed Kise in irritation of the subject.

"Why?"

"Cause it's English! Momoicchi takes note of the not with english! And even though I'm a model, english is my worst subject, damn.." Cried Kise in desperation.

Aomine sighed heavily at the child-like Kise in front him and ruffle his golden locks. Making Aomine blush slightly "...Well, just good luck. And you better asked for someone's help."

Kise smiled at Aomine's action but, "No-No...! I will not ask _that _person for help! I may die..!" Anime-tears begin to pour once again.

"Wait.. the one best in English from the six of us are.." At the sudden thought, Aomine flinched and stiffened like a stone. His face is becoming pale and it feels like that any second by now, his soul could say bye-bye to his precious body.

"... Well, go-good luck asking _him_.." Aomine patted softly on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Ye-yes... And i will go back to class, first... preparing myself facing my near death.." Kise said to aomine his anime-tear still pouring and nodded at the same time with the pale Aomine.

Kise was really happy that Aomine wanted to help him past in his bad subject but yeah, Aomine is bad at it. Yeah, luck is not with him today. Well, he need both mental and psychical preparation before facing the devil and pray to God that miracles happen, preventing him to face hell.

* * *

***-Time Skip-** **Setting Now: After school***

The last class has finally ended. Kise sighed happily that finally classes are over but quickly changed his thought. He needs to help the class right? Well, not he hated to help others but it's just his schedule are too busy.

Well, he quickly help his classmates in preparing for next week. Some were arranging the tables and chairs, some were making the decorations, some were designing the costume, some where discussing the menu, some were discussing the shift and others stuff needed.

Kise were helping the boys to arrange the tables and chair with the class rep leading it. He continue to help the others with others stuffs.

After helping the others and it was about... 3:45, Kise asked permission to the class rep to leave earlier which she agreed. But reminded him, "Come for tomorrow again, Kise-kun! And it would be nice if we could get some fabrics for the dress! Is that a bother?"

"No, no! Of course not~" Grin him with his model facade. "I will bring as much as you need and just tell me how much you need and the color also~"

"If that the case, could we borrow some wigs too?" The class rep asked for help once again.

"Sure~ what model do you need?"

"Ah, you can ask that group there.."

The class rep pointed to some girls forming a small girls. Seems like that they were in charged for the costume making. Kise asked what kind of fabrics they need, the color of the fabrics, the wigs model were like. They explain it while blushing since Kise is near them. He thanked them for telling and leave right after.

At the hallway he was walking, a small commotion was made in front of the school bulletin. It was so rare that the bulletin was crowded and he was kind of curios what's going on. So, he force himself at the crowd and reach the front of it. And what he see is that... HE PARTICIPATE IN THE BOYS CROSS-DRESSING COMPETITION?!

His's jaws drop at the sight and cried anime-style. He didn't participate for it and how could that be possible?! Oh, really today is SO NOT HIS DAY. And he get another terrible luck. He gets to cross-dress two times and the second will be on public!

He exited from the crowded and quickly run to the gym.

Reaching the gym, he slam the door open and people looked at him. He took a deep breath after running so fast.

"Why am I in the cross-dressing contest?!" He yelled loudly instantly cutting Akashi whom was about, _about _to open his mouth.

"Ha? The hell, Kise." Groaned Aomine with his sudden loud voice.

"I'm serious Aominecchi! I didn't participate in the boys cross-dressing contest, yet miraculously I'm one of the participants!" Protested the know crying Kise.

Aomine once again groaned at his cries and loud voice. Midorima just muttered some words for being loud. Murasakibara.. didn't care a bit and continued on munching his snacks. Akashi sighed. But.. Kuroko and Momoi.. held their laughter? Wait! He bet they know something!

"Kurokocchi and Momoicchi.. you know something.. right?" Kise asked.

Four faces immediately look to their phantom player and the manager. Kuroko immediately compose himself and wear his usual poker face. "Hai."

_So blunt!_ All of them, except Akashi and Murasakibara thought.

"We-well.. of course we knew so-something Ki-kun.." Momoi stuttered still holding her laughter. "Since we're the one who made the contest and participate you on it.."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, if this turns out bad! I think it's kind of confusing.. right? **

**Ahahahah XD What is Kise and GoM's reaction? Also how will Kise face his problems and also asked _Him _(I bet all of you can guess who's that by now, right?) to teach english?  
**

**See you on the next chapter! XDD Drop some reviews XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the really bad chapter 5! I also realize it that the pace was a bit fast.. my bad. I got... a bit of writer's block before! Sorry! DX And i hope.. this chapter will not be bad as before! Enjoyy~**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

**Warning: The usual warnings~ (Lazy to write #slap)**

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 6**

"EH?! Momocchi and Kurokocchi participate me on that?! Why?!" Kise cried with his usual anime-tears.**  
**

Momoi and Kuroko share a look to each other and nodded. Now, they turn their gaze to them. "Because you look good at it." Answer both of bluntly. With both of them imagining _something _and flowers appears as their background. But Kise stepped on their _wonderland _and swashed that away. Making them "crack".

"Don't think of anything pervert you two!" Whined Kise and puffed his cheeks. That is... kind of cute.

"Kise, i don't that you have hobby of cross-dressing.." Aomine scratch his back while smiling, rather.. awkwardly..

"NO! I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF HOBBY AHOMINE!" Snapped the still whining Kise with a loud voice.

"Ryouta, voice." Reminded Akashi coldly.

But it seems, that both Kise and Aomine ignore the reminder from Akashi and continue on their argument.

"Damn it, Kise! I'm not an idiot!" Growled Aomine.

_"Well, you're certainly is an idiot, Ahomine." _Thought all the members.

Kise didn't reply anything and just keep on pouting and pouting like a total innocent, childish kid! They keep on snapping at each other which annoyed Akashi greatly.

"Ryouta, Daiki.." Called Akashi warningly as he want to reach out the scissor in his pocket. Thus, hearing the dangerous sparks coming out from their devil captain, directly they shut their mouth closed. They still want cherish their life, they still want to live. And if they don't want to die in this kind of place either!

"Ki-chan fight! I will help you with the outfit and stuffs~" Sang Momoi which result Kise's anime-tears pour down faster than earlier.

"Kise-kun, have some confident. You can win." A small smile plastered on Kuroko's face.

"I will not take that as a compliment, Kurokocchi.." Cried kise. "I have a pride as a man.."

"But you have a pretty face, Kise/Ryouta." Both Akashi and Aomine praised at unison. Wow, they jinxed. Aomine looked at Akashi and slightly gulp. For Akashi, well.. he just still stare at Kise.

"Kise-kun/Ki-chan you even have a face prettier than any girls!" Complimented Both Kuroko and Momoi. Hell, even Momoi admits that she lose to a guy.

"Don't you agree also, Midorin?"

"We-well Kise has a pretty face but gi-girls are better!" Lied the tsundere Midorima, stuttered. Obviously, what he meant was exactly the opposite. Ara, ara midorima such a tsundere~

"But still Mido-chin, you admit that Ki-chin is pretty~" For once in a lifetime, Murasakibara had said something so true.

Midorima stiffen a bit and fixed his glasses- hiding his slight blush. Murasakibara continue munching his snacks and just like before _innocently _take this good chance to hug Kise. Receiving a cold glare from all the members, excluding Momoi. Sure Midorima didn't showed that since he hide it behind his glasses but know very well that he is irritated at it.

"Minna..!~ I have a pride as a man! Don't treat me as a girl~!" He continue to cry. Poor Kise his dignity as boy was submerged by all his best friend.

"You're always a girl in our eyes." Bluntly they said at unison.

"Hidoi-ssu~~" Kise continued his cries. "Really, you guys just make my day worst that before.." He sobbed.. a bit.

All of their heads- except Aomine (he knew why already)- quickly perked up, interested at the subject and was quite annoyed at how kise said it.

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and prepared to take his _infamous _ unknowingly readied himself to throw his lucky item- a raccoon statue. Murasakibara narrow his eyes in annoyance, ready to scare with his height. Kuroko, just stare blankly but actually inside, he was in a enrage-fire. But Aomine prepared his knuckle but truthfully, he was praying to God for Kise's safety.

Kise, realizing what his over-possessive best friend about to do, quickly flap his hands. "Don't hurt anyone!"

"Eh?" Kuroko, Murasakibara and Midorima blinked in utter confusion.

"Ryouta. Spit."

Now, Aomine just quietly muttered "Be save Kise" "Please don't die on me" "Wish you for another life". Heck, just how idiot are you gonna be Ahomine? It makes that you're wishing him to die!

"Aka-Akashicchi can you teach me english tomorrow?!" Propose Kise, afraid what will his captain reply. Or.. a scissor comes flying to him.

Akashi was slightly surprise with Kise's sudden, brave words coming out from his mouth. Midorima dropped his lucky item which resulted.. the item break. Murasakibara unknowingly grip his other snacks tightly that is produce the "crack" sound. Kuroko was... definitely jealous. He was holding the basketball and throw it fiercely with such speed. The other player who sees the ball suddenly flying just stiffen. Momoi jaw drop that it almost reach the tile. Aomine just.. scratch his back- he knew it.

"Yes. Meet me on the break." Akashi coolly replied. Trying to hide the small blush that creeps onto his face but seems that it failed. All of them realize that already. He coughed regaining his composure immediately and, "All of you, give me 10 laps. Now!" He commanded to hid his blush. Momoi chuckled slightly at the once-in-a-blue-moon sight of blushing Akashi. How cutee~

"Hai..."

* * *

It was finally the evening and the team finally finish their training. As usual the Kiseki no Sedai went home together. They walked together and chat like any regular middle-school student. Outside the basketball court, they were so different at regular basis. They joke, chat around, friendly quarrel, chaos, and any normal middle-school student do.

After reaching the station, the team parted. Akashi went off together with Murasakibara, Aomine together with Momoi and last but not least, Midorima alone. That is left, Kuroko and Kise.

"Ett-etto... I will go know, okay Kurokocchi? See you tomorrow~" Kise waved a bit and walked off but was stop by Kuroko who was tugging at his sleeve,

"Wait, Kise-kun." Stop Kuroko. Kise turned his head to look at the smaller boy in confusion.

"What is it Kurokocchi? I though you're going home already.." Thought Kise as he turned his head to look at the smaller boy.

"Eh? Kise-kun are you in a hurry? I trouble you, sorry.. i will head home." Kuroko sadly stated but still with his blank look.

Kise's dog tail and ear suddenly popped. Wagging his tail in disagreement and his dog ears withered in such disappointment. Kuroko witness this out of nowhere suddenly daydream and took a photo of it. That's.. kind of weird isn't it? How the heck could Kuroko capture it?

Tomorrow, he will show to others to make them jealous~ Seems like the sadist Kuroko switched on, huh?

"Then, could you accompany me to the mini mart? I need to buy something there." Kuroko stated with a hint of happy voice.

"Okay~ That's where i wanted to go earlier~" Kise beam rather childish-innocent looking. It was not his usual facade but it was the _true _him. That beam, could almost makes his best friend nosebleed or do any other 'crazy' stuffs. Or some.. thinking pervert thought of Kise-... WAIT. STOP THE LAST ONE DON'T RESUME IT.

Luckily, Kuroko once again capture that rare, cute beaming of Kise. His rare, precious of Kise picture was added by two. Surely, he will- no he _need _to show that to his friend to make them jealous oh jealous~

"Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly said before starting walking. Kise looked at him, confused. He grab Kise's hand and walked in front of him without saying anything. Kise could see that Kuroko's ear is blushing red. Kise also blush and smile. Continue to walk with hands-to-hands heading to the mini-mart.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yosh~ Finally doneeee~ It's 11:14 here and i need to sleep now! Or I will be late again and if i'm, it will be the 3rd time in a row! And no i don't want that! Btw, i have a polling in my profile and you can help me to choose! XD Thx for the voters who pick XDD**

**Next chapter, Kuroko showing the rare pic and the GoM's reaction? And what will the GoM planned when Kise is studying alone with Akashi? XDDDD  
**

**Drop some review so i know what you think of this chapter XDD Thx~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hai~ Thank you to the reviewers, favoriters, followers who have been continuing reading this fic! I'm overjoy! XDD And sorry for the late update DDX This past few days, my head thinking thinking about this chapter was off! And it can be tidy and produce the steady chapter! Instead, suddenly my mind was thinking about the other.. DDX So... sorryy**

**Luckily, yesterday, with all hard work, I reach to a result- err, which is this chapter~ Ah, yes a small note! In chapter 2, before i write "2-A" right? But, i've changed it to "3-A", To match with my plot~ hehehe :3**

**I will answer some of the reviewers reviews before starting! **

**To:**

higitsune84tails:** Kyaaa, thank you so much for saying those wonderful words, my friend! Q_Q But sadly, I can't type too much since I update at between the time range of midnight-morning, so that's why.. DX Even though it's possible to make it longer... my mind was set to make the story until where it end. So, i need to sleep to make the continuation! XD**

Blank Angel**: M-rate? I want to make this fic into that rating *A* But sadly, sorry, i can't (_ _") I need to re-do the plotting again! And I already made the M-rate KisexGoM btw XDD have fun reading~**

chi-lin: **Thank a lot chi-lin san! Q_Q And that's okay! I also have a lot of test, projects and homework for this 2 weeks! But i sacrifice them- maybe- for my fic! XD #Slap**

**Okay, I think only that then, shall we start? XD**

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Kise go to school with a rather- a slight tired face. He was often seen to sighed and daydream a lot. And worst of all that, his first subject is History. Which is full of boring, long lecturing. Could this day get any better?

The history lesson begin. As the lesson start, it start of with a lecturing. As it progress, the lecturing is becoming longer and longer and boring. Unknown to him, he fell asleep at the lesson. Crap, he ruined some of his model image to fall asleep in the school. All his fangirls squeal seeing their model sleeping face. The teacher, know that Kise is sleeping but let him be. Hmn, maybe the teacher realize he has a very long, tired day yes. How considerate and kind teacher he is, that history teacher.

After the History lesson ended, here comes the other boring, complicated subject, math- great. Well, Kise actually kind of sucks at that subject. And it doesn't mean he is stupid! He just.. well, you know? Busy and didn't have time to study, a total excuses. Really, a such popular model should be ashamed with that score! But, not with Kise, i suppose. His ahsame-pulse has 'broke', know what I meant right?

Unlucky to him that the Math subject teacher is damn strict and fierce. And The teacher realize that Kise is sleeping in her lesson. She approached him closely and hit his head with her subject-teaching book, fixing her glasses right after that. "Kise Ryouta-kun, don't you dare sleep at my class!" She hissed at him.

Kise who was just awake from her shout just slowly raise his head and rub his sleepy eyes. Blinking a couple of times then stare blankly at her. "Hn..? Oh, ah yes. Gomenasai, sensei." Sleepily yet blankly Kise stated and rub his eyes again.

"Even if you're a model, you're not allowed to sleep at my class." The teacher reminded him and nodded, returning to the front class to continue teaching the class.

_'Damn you sensei, just as when I thought I'm about to have a nice rest!' _Kise thought with an annoyed vein popped in his head.

Just as he finish thinking that, he just stare blankly to the window and sighed. Waiting the time to move faster so that the break will came. Although when he need to stand for another "hellish" journey, maybe- although he will not admit that out loud especially to that person- His "hellish" company was better than THIS crap!.

Ah, how he really wish the time could pass really fast~

* * *

The math lesson are finally over. YES! Perfect!

He take his notebook and english book, and head outside the classroom. His fangirls of course asked an accompany of him with them which he as usal declined it. Yes, his fangirl is dissapointed but.. Well, that's for the best, i think. Also, I need to study especially if the 'sensei' is Akashicchi. No word of 'late' is in that dictionary of his. And the best thing to do is DON'T be late. If you do, scissor will come flying to you.

So, he quickly speed up his walking pace until he finally reach his destination- the library. He slide the door open and softly walk inside. He walk inside and carefully look around the room to spot a familliar red-head. Exactly, he spot the familiar redhead but what he looked is a really, really rare sight. Since to the redhead, sleeping is sign of weakness. Especially sleeping in public. Even his captain has never sleep with his teamates around.

The fear captain was sleeping with his head above a book he's reading. Although he is a sadist and the feared captain, his face when he's sleeping is just so.. peaceful and cute and innocent- ONLY when he's sleeping.

He suddenly felt the sudden, curious urge wanting to look closer to that cute, innocent, peaceful looking face. He gulped first before moving the distance in closing between their face. The distance between their face was just centimeters away. Suddenly, Akashi's eyes jolted open and both their nose collided, and Akashi harsly pinned Kise harsly to the table. With Akashi holding Kise's both hand with his right hand and grip Kise's waist with his left hand. The books Kise brought was scattered at the floor.

They stay like that for a couple of seconds.

_Crap..! I'm gonna die! _Kise thought while gulping and blush creep tp his cheeks.

"Who dare to distur-.. Ryouta." Akashi called out Kise's name warningly.

Unknown to them, 4 pairs of eyes are glaring at Akashi of jealousy, peeking a look from behind the bookshelf. Aomine was restraining himself of becoming berserk and was too jealous that he could blow up any seconds. Kuroko was gripping the bookshelf with all his power that makes a small crack sound. Midorima was fixing his glasses. Hitting both Kuroko's & Aomine's head with his today lucky item, a book to remind that if they spread that aura, Akashi could notice them more than now! But on the other hand, he actually was gripping his lucky item tightly like the book will be broken to half any seconds! He, for once didn't care if that thing break or what, he just want Akashi to hurry up and let Kise go! Really, Midorima, could you just stop being a tsundere in this situation? And last but not least, the child-like Murasakibara who never cared a thing other than food (outside the court) and the one who knew better not to oppose Akashi, once was feeling jealous of him and want to make a distance between Kise and Akashi. Holding his snacks tigther and make a small 'crack' voice and was reminded by his three friends to be quiet. If he didn't Akashi probbaly notice them- well, let's hope not.

So many jealous people in the library that produce quiet a lot of jealous aura.

What an idiot. You don't want Akashi to realize you but you made him realize even easier!

Akashi, without even glancing at the 4 jealous-idiotics, smirk to himself. A 'good' idea popped in his head.

Midorima, who's smartness is almost a pair with Akashi, gritted his teeth a bit. "Akashi notice us." Was he said immediately. Aomine growled and cursed in his mummbling.

"It's Akashi-kun we're dealing with." Kuroko calmly yet a hint of irritation was in his voice. Midorima and Murasakibara nodded in agreement of what Kuroko said. That ability of his was a disadvantage to us.

"Hoi, look again, Akashi definetly is planning something." Stated Midorima and fix glasses again and behind his spectacles, he actually is narrowing his eyes.

Murasakibara, Aomine and Kuroko quickly perked their head to both the readhead and blonde. Watching them really, really carefully~

"A-Akaschicchi.. how long are you going to stay in this position? Don't I ne-need to study..?" Asked Kise in a stuttered was while blushing. Feeling uncomfortable in this kind of position.

Akashi smirk and leen his face closer to Kise's. Purposely make their nose touch each other. The 4 watchers immediately become irritated at it and think "Damn Akashi is teasing him to add fuel to fire to us!" "Did Akashi just kiss Kise?!"

Akashi peck a bit at Kise's nose. "Very well. Let's start." Smirked Akashi and just give Kise a face of embarras and shock. And all of the 4 GoMs, are restraining themselves really, really well from going berserk.

Akashi pull Kise's hand so that Kise can wake up from the unappropriate position. Both Akashi and Kise sit at the chair. Kise reluctantly take his book from the floor but was stop by Akashi's hand who is above his. "Stop. Let me." Stated Akashi.

"E-eh?! Bu-but.. Akaschicchi!"

"You dare to oppose me, Ryouta?" Akashi smile mischievously in victory while pulling Kise's hand to cup his face. Directly, blush creep to Kise's cheek.

"No-no.. of course not, Akashicchi.."

Akashi smirk. He wins, well obviously. Akashi pick the scattered books at the floor and put in the table. "Shall we start?" Akashi stated and of course, the reply was a nod.

"Damn I want Kise's hand to touch me like that..!" A frustrated Aomine groaned in jeolousy as he saw that.

"Aomine-kun, i know how you feel." Kuroko deadpanned and stare at them.

"Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, agree~" Said Murasakibara as he munch on his snacks.

"Hoy, Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara look, they're continuing." Said Midorima. Next, he grab the bag of snacks eaten and brought by Murasakibara. "Don't you read the rules of not bringing nor eat at the libraby?! For goodness sake!"

Murasakibara didn't reply anything and just take out the lollipop from his pocket and eat it. Midorima restrain himself from hitting the tall guy.

"Etto, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, shall we continue?" Kuroko asked and an automatic nodded was the answer.

Akashi explain the english subjects to Kise while he was still holding Kise's hand. And that distract Kise so much. He can't concentrate enough with Akashi holding his hands.

Akashi stop explaining.

Akashi cupped Kise's face with his hand. "Ryouta. You're spacing out."

"E-eh?! A-ah.. oh, really?" Ask Kise pretendingly as he sweat-dropped

"Ryouta. Such a bad boy you are.. lying to me." Smirk Akashi as he smile warningly. "Thy such I need to give a proper discipline."

Kise just blinked in confusion. Akashi grip Kise's chin with his hand and lean closer and closer until their face was inches apart. Right there, Akashi kiss Kise softly. It was a soft yet long kiss. The kiss was like the other party was holding so much resistance not to make move but the opportunity to make the move was now. Right here, right now.

Kise was blushing madly. And his first kiss is taken already by Akashi.

Akashi deepened the kiss and while they kiss, Akashi lick kise's lower lip. Realizing Akashi's action, Kise immediately jolted. He want to go deeper than this! Not only that, Kise need to take air now!

Akashi also notice the uncomfortable Kise and pulled back. Smiriking in delight and victoriously. He licked his lips and commented, "Ryouta, you're delicious~"

Kise didn't commented back as he was taking a deep breath and was still blushing madly. His face was just.. so cute.

The 4 GoM could not hold their jeolousy anymore and was about to berserk.

"Akashi!" Barked Aomine loudly as he narrow his eyes. Aomine was super duper jealous at the scene. Kise's first kiss is taken by his feared captain. He will not, by any chance to give up in taking the chance to kiss kise.

"I will not forgive nor accept lose even it means to oppose Akashi-kun if it is related to Kise-kun." Kuroko decided seriously while furrowing his eyesbrows. His voice is not wavering nor afraid receiving punishment from Akashi. He will not lose by any means to get Kise.

"Really, we're in the library but we're shouting. Hmphed, whatever. I will not lose to, Akashi." Decided Midorima while narrowing his eyes behind his glass. Good job, Midorima! Not being a tsundere in a _perfect _time!

"It's Aka-chin and I'm in disadvantage now~ But Kise-chin will be mine, nee~" Murasakibara said with a mixture of childish and serious tone. Yes, especially Murasakibara is the one who always listen to Akashi. But for the first time, he will oppose him to get what is his and what he wants, that is Kise.

"Mi-minna?!" Yelped Kise while blushing madly. Kise was aware if his friend suddenly popped out like that then they are watching both him and Akashi all this time! Damn they saw them kissing! So embarrasing..!

"Well, how will you do that, so?" Smirk Akashi with his challenging smirk. Eyes narrowing dangerously yet challenging to see what they plan to do, next.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Huwaa,, this chapter is long! XD**

**And it really takes days to write especially if it is added with the HW and Test coming for friday! The GoM makes the move, especially Akashi made his first move!**

**Next, who will take the second and third move? And next chapter is the start of fighting over Kise, clearly than the chapter before!~ Nyahahahahaha :3**

**Nee, please reviews and tell me what you think? *A* **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the latee update! Q_Q I always try to arrange the ideas in my head but it always stop at the same exact scene! Damn! The results is still the same althought i think about it on my lesson! x_x So, if this chapter is kinda of bad.. so sorry! it's because i can't get the good ideas! q_q**

**And... anyone wants to be my beta? You can PM me for further negotiation.. XD**

**Moreover, shall we start?~ Enjoy!**

**Warning: Thic chapter may slighly consist of a bit OOC-ness, English errors, typos!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**Between Us?  
**

**Chapter 8**

Kuroko stare at Midorima and Midorima also stare back at Kuroko. Both of them nodded at the same time after staring at each other for a couple of minutes. Seems that both of them are preparing a plan, not by saying. Hmn.. a weird way to communicate. Murasakibara and Aomine, who were too dense or stupid or clueless or childish to understand both of their weird ways of communication just stare at them confusedly.

Midorima sighed at both of the and lifted his glasses. Whispering something too both of them. And the reply Midorima get was a big, 'Oh...'. Goodness grace, finally they understood the meaning of Kuroko's & Midorima's staring. Akashi just smirk waiting for their answer. While Kise... was just too confused what they're planning. So, he just produce his imaginary dog ears and a wagging dogs tail and smile innocently filled of confusion as he continuously switched glances of both sides.

Finally, all of them nodded and about to launch their plan. Kuroko who will make his first move he stop his first step when suddenly Akashi pulled Kise's wrist and hold his hands tightly. Kise's face flustered at how tight Akashi interlocked their hands like Akashi will never ever let go of Kise's hand till both them reach their deaths. "You will not take Ryouta that easily, Tetsuya." Smirked Akashi challengingly.

"Of course I know that, Akashi-kun." Replied Kuroko calmly and take out something from his pocket. Which is his phone. The other three (Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima) just stop eating/jaw drop/gawked when they saw Kuroko's action. They quickly absorb the scene they saw and the answer the immediate get was, _'what the hell are you thinking, Kuro-chin/Kuroko/Tetsu!'_

Kuroko click some buttons and open one of the application. Right after he find his needs, he shoved it right in front of Akashi face. And that is the picture of Kise with his imaginary dog ears and dog tails- which mysteriously able to be taken.

"Ah! Ku-kurokocchi?! How can you possibly took that?" Asked Kise while his anime-tears fall.

Unexpectedly, Akashi's hand loosen the grip. Staring at the picture as a rare reaction from Akashi appeared- He is blushing a bit. That stunned all of them, including Kuroko who even was still wearing that poker face. And knowing something Kuroko use his misdirection to grip Kise, pulling him out from Akashi's grip and pass him to Aomine.

Akashi regained his compose back and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Kise is just very too dense in this situation, just wear his blank, confuse yet cute face as he was passed from Akashi too Aomine, which Aomine pull him by his wrist. Kise just looked up to see Aomine's smirking face.

"Eh?" He bluttered confusedly.

"Midorima-kun! I leave Kise-kun in your hands!" Stated Kuroko in a louder voice than what he usually speak with.

"Here you go, Midorima!" Aomine smirked and pass Kise to Midorima which Midorima just nodded and grab Kise's wrist.

Midorima immediately run from the libary to outside. The confused Kise just let his body being pulled by Midorima, with their hand interwingled. Inside, Murasakibara guard the door to preventing Akashi following them. Even Murasakibara dare to defy Akashi.

Kuroko, Aomine and Murasakibara stare at Akashi with meaning of 'we will not let you have Kise to yourself.'

Knowing the meaning, Akashi just smirk while narrowing his eyes. "Midorima, huh? A strange combination.. and how shall I punish all you from stealing what's _mine_?"

* * *

**With Kise & Midorima **

Kise just keep running, following Midorima who's pulling his body. He was still confused at all his friends doing (except Akashi). But now, it's stranger. It's neither Kuroko or Aomine, nor Murasakibara. It is Midorima! The person he least get along!

"Etto... Midorimacchi.. why are you pulling me? And where are we going?" Wondered Kise, with cute poker face. (A/N: Kise is just too dense XD)

Midorima steal a glance to him and quickly face to his original position. Trying to hide his blush but failed as his ears were red "Idi-idiot. Of course away fro-from.. Akashi!" Replied Midorima, who tried not to stutter but to no avail, since he really is stuttering.

"...Sin-since He _also _take what's mine wi-withouout di-dividing.. with me.." Mumbled Midorima under his breath, definitely gazing away from Kise's cute gaze, hiding his red cheeks.

"Midorimacchi..? Do you.. say something?" Kise's puppy face perked up.

Silence.

Midorima didn't answer him instead he keep on running. But then, he stop. Making Kise confused. "Midorimacchi, why are we stopping? Something ha-"

Before finishing his sentence, Midorima harsly grab Kise's shoulder and kiss him on the lips immediately. Kise's eyes immediately when wide in surprise, unexpectedness.

He didn't unexpected the tsundere Midorima, whom didn't like any of his annoying whining, protest and such, could possibly kiss him. It was just two sudden... two tmes in a row of unexpected kisses. From both his captain and vice-captain.

Midorima release the kiss eventually. Kise was just too dumfounded to open his mouth to say anything. Midorima hide his just-kissed-lips behind his arm while his face was flushing.

"I-it mean.. tha-that.. I'm... jea-jealous.. yo-you.. idiot!" Stuttered the flustered Midorima while averting his gaze away from Kise.

Kise's shockness was just added.

Midorima? Jealous? Really. Unbelieveable.

Kise just annoy Midorima the hell out of him but how could Midorima is.. jealous? That was just of his league to think anymore. He can't open his mouth to comment. Not now. Not after some _unexpected events _happen.

Another unexpected things happen next. A new figure with a tanned skin and dark blue hair, Aomine arrive at the scene. Grabbing Kise's wrist harshly and hug him tigtly. As he will never let go of the blonde. Aomine pulled Kise's face a bit, so that he could see those pretty, almost a girl-like face and stare deeply at the blonde's honey eye while cupping Kise's cheeks with both Aomine's palm.

The next thing was truly.. a shocking. Kise was kissed by Aomine. Once again, another kiss. So this is the third kisses in a row. He even realize something, just a bit. He is so curious why everyone is overpossesive of him? Everyday he was always got into some _events._

Once again, Kise was just frozen there. Not refusing the kiss but just let Aomine kiss him, right in front of the now jealous-glaring Midorima.

"Aomine! What the hell are you doing here?! Where is the other?!" Shouted Midorima, disturbing their pleasure moment (for Aomine only. Kise was too confuse and shock to feel something). Aomine release the kiss and just groaned. Curses under his breath for disturbing his moment.

"We're with you from the moments ago, Midorima-kun." Stated Kuroko deadpanned. But actually, the words were fulled of jealousy. He seems to be staring blankly at Midorima, but nope, he doesn't. You need to carefully eyed him and get used to his stare blank to differenciate. And now, his eyes are glaring right at Midorima. And an additional glare from Murasakibara and Akashi from behind Kuroko.

Midorima jolted in shock. He's face flustered more and 'hmped' stutteredly. "Th-then...! You hea-heard.. my.. con-co-confession?!" Exclaimed Midorima stutteredly while fixing his glasses. Hiding his blush but failed, since it was too red.

"Well, of course."

"Shintaro, i never thought you could confess so bluntly."

"Mido-chin.. truly unexpected~"

"Tch, Midorima! Really, that just so.. not like you! What the hell happen to you!?"

"U-urusai..! I co-could say... the same thi-thing to a-all.. of you!"

Then, their arguement was stop when a hand grab Kise's wrist and pull him. This time, it was Kuroko's turn to act. Stealing Kise from beside Aomine, using his misdirection. How cunning..!

"Kurokocchi?!"

"AH?! Tetsu it is..!? Crap!"

"Tch.. It's Kuroko.."

"Hmn.. Kuro-chin's turn..~"

"...Tetsuya."

"Minna-san, don't forget that not only you who can have Kise-kun too all themselves." Declare Kuroko as he tightened his grip on Kise's wrist. Without further thinking, he hug Kise tightly, as if he will never let him go as the world ends. He glare to his teamates between the hug.

Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi and Aomine glare Kuroko back deeply. Between five of them was seen an anime-lightning-struck as the background.

Kise observe his teamates confusedly. Quickly swicthing looks from one person to another for a couple times. He is just too stress thinking about the three kisses, the glaring between his teamates and plus his work, basket and quiz for tommorow. He can't hold anymore.

It's stressing him out. Suddenly.. his next reation, made the lightning between them dissappear and now, they locked their gaze to him only.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok-okay.. I'm not quite sure for this chapter.. well, i hope you understand.. Q_Q **

**GoM fighting over kise..! Poor Kise... stressed out because of everything happened in one day Q_Q**

**Next chapter, what is Kise's reaction? And what will happen to.. Kise's studies? Also.. what happen to the GoM after?**

**Review please so that i know what you think for this chapter! Thank youu!~ *A*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my god... thank a lot guyssss! Thx for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! This is the first time i get more that 30 reviews in only 8 chapters! *shed tears of joy* I can't stop beaming here! Thank you a lot...! **

**Okay, as a prize i will update now and will start soon.. before that, I'm gonna reply some reviewers! XD**

**Sakurahimecool Blue: Don't worry about Kuroko and Murasakibara, they will get their turn (Now Kuroko first) XD And the cultural festival will start in.. probbably the next chapter (the fastest) but I'm not quite sure.. it possibly could be in chapter 11/12! Well, just see later, hehehe! :3**

**Enjoy chapter 9 guyyss~ :3**

**Warning: Might contain a bit OOC-ness, Typos, english errors, BoyxBoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi! **

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 9**

"Kise-kun.. why are you crying?" Kuroko asked, slightly surprise at the sudden reaction from Kise as well as confusion.

Kise stare at Kuroko for a couple of seconds. While The GoM (excluding kise) just stare worriedly at him.

He is crying? He couldn't believe that he was crying. He didn't believe Kuroko words until he raise his hands and let his finger touch his now wet eyes.

"Eh.. why? Why Am.. I crying?" Kise muttered while erasing his eyes as fast as possible, still confused at the fact that he cried.

"Ki-chin.. are you sure, are you.. okay? No-nothing happen to you right..?" Wondered Murasakibara worriedly.

Kise didn't reply Murasakibara but he look down, to his earlier used-to-be wet palm, staring at it. Tears? Why is his tears pouring out from his eyes? Why is it? What's the reason..?

What is it?

He clenched his shirt as while lowering down his head, bangs hiding his previously wet eyes.

"Ryouta, what happen to you? Who did it. Tell me. I'm gonna make he/she pay." Asked- actually stated to precious- Akashi coldly to Kise. He hates seeing Kise crying so the doer will have to pay greatly for the mistake he/she have done. Death is in front of him/her, facing the great devil, Akashi Seijuuro for hurting what is _his._

"Akashicchi.. *sniff* Don't... hu-hurt.. *sniff* anyone.." Kise hiccup a bit, trying his best to erase his tears that makes him so weak, so fragile, like a porcelain doll that is touched a bit could break immediately.

Akashi slightly off from what Kise replied. Well, it's obvious that Kise will not let him to hurt anybody, but why he felt that now when he said it it's kind.. of strange?

".. I'm not too dense.. not to realize all of your actions.."

"..So, maybe, my tears.. is because I hate.. seeing all of you glare towards each others.. especially, if it's concerning me.." Explain Kise as he looks straight at them, small particles of tears remain.

"I like all your smile so.. only a smile that is the best for all of you.." Said Kise as he smile with his small remainder of tears, that combine perfectly.

Even though the combination really resulting a marvelous results, even though they like the scene, they felt a bit of emptiness seeing those hurtful yet beutiful smile. They all widen their eyes, surprise at his statement.

"Kise-kun, I-"

**DING! DONG!**

The bell just rang and interrupt Kuroko to finish his sentence.

An awkward silence are in the air for a couple of seconds and Kise's next action erase that.

"Ah, the bell rang. Well, I need to be in class or I will be late." Said Kise a grin a bit and start walk to where the other GoM are standing (since his classroom are in that way) but stop a bit when he was a bit further than them.

"Arigatou, Akashicchi for teaching me english but, I better ask Momocchi for better reference. See you." Said Kise while smiling sadly once again to all of them and run far from to without hearing the answer from Akashi.

"Ryouta.."

"Tch..! What have we done?! Dammit!" Cursed Aomine and hit the wall next to him. He is mad, furious of himself. He hate himself now. How could he have done such a thing?! Making Kise cry is one of his regrets!

"Aomine, calm down." Midorima said while fixing his glasses.

"You bastard Midorima! You're telling me to calm after WE make Kise cry?!" Snap the now furious Aomine, glaring.

"Aomine-kun, it's not only yourself who feels mad at ourself for making Kise-kun cry. We also regret doing so. But, being angry does not solve any problem at all." Kuroko stated while narrowing his eyes.

"Just as what Kuroko said."

"I agree with you, Tetsuya. Being mad at ourself doesn't solve anything. We will solve this later, return to your classes." Akashi stated- order to precise- to all his teamates (except Kise).

Aomine just click his tongue but agreed. Walking back to his class first. Then follow by the others.

"Ki-chin.." mumbled Murasakibara worriedly, with eyes full of worriness and regret as he still munch on his snacks.

* * *

**- Time Skip -**

Lunch is now.

Kise is not moving at all from his table. He just keep on wearing his sad face while he let his head above his laying arms on his table. Even before, on his lesson, he just keep on staring at the window. His mind is not set at the lesson, but his mind is thinking elsewhere. He is still thinking abaout the event on the break with his friends plus why are his friends glaring at each other centering him? Aren't they friends..?

He regret saying those words. He is sad.

He didn't want his friends to be glaring and glaring at each other.

He just want them to smile.

He wanted to see their smile.

Because their smile really help his day.

Making him full of energy. Erasing all of his stress and worriness. Exchanging it to be his energy. Supporting him. Making his heart full of joyness and warmness.

But now.. what is it? It possibly could be hatred? rivalry?

No, he didn't want that to happen.

He want his OLD friends self back now.

All that thought are shoved away when a familiar voice call onto him.

"Kise-kun."

That voice... he recognize that perfectly.

"Kurokocchi..?"

"Kise-kun, are you free? Can you come with me for a minute? I want to speak with you." Said Kuroko seriously.

"Eh?... Ah yes, it's fine." He replied and arise from his chair and follow Kuroko out.

Kuroko walk in front of him. Not a word coming out from both sides. They just walk to Kuroko's destination.

They finally reach their destinate place, the school rooftop.

Kise, being the last one to enter, close the door behind him.

"What.. do you need, Kurokocchi?" Asked Kise, trying to sound not be sad.

Kuroko didn't reply Kise. Instead, he walk closer and closer to where Kise is standing. Kuroko raised his hand to get a hold of Kise's sweater collar, so that he can make Kise lower. Unexpectedly, Kuroko crash his own lips to his. Kise widen his eyes at Kuroko's sudden and unexpected move.

He couldn't believe that even, Kuroko kiss him.

"Kuro..kocchi?"

Kise was still to dumfounded as he face turned red.

"Kise-kun, I love you." Kuroko confessed.

Kise's face reddened more and eyes widen in shocked.

Is he.. dreaming or something? The kuroko he admire confess to him.

"Eh..? I-.. Kurokocchi..-"

"Kise-kun, I'm sorry for makin you cry earlier." Admit Kuroko with a small smile appear in that pale of his. "I regret my actions and am angry to myself for doing so. I don't want too see Kise-kun's sad face. I hate Kise's sad face"

Kuroko cupped Kise's cheek with both of his hands and smile again. "Only a smile suit Kise-kun's face. I only like Kise-kun's happy face that lighten me, even though sometimes it's annoying." Mumbled Kuroko only at the last part

Kise's face reddened at Kuroko's bluntness plus pouting a bit hearing that last part.

"Ku-kurocchi.. I.. you..-"

Kuroko lower down Kise's face again and kiss Kise's forehead. "And Kise-kun, don't force yourself to answer it yet. Take your time and think about the answer. I will be waiting."

Kuroko circled his arm in Kise's neck. "... I will be waiting patiently, Kise-kun." Kuroko whispered in Kise's ears and just like that, Kuroko release the hug and left the speechless Kise, in the rooftop.

"Kurokocchi..!" Muttered Kise while he covered his mouth with both his palm.

* * *

When Kuroko intended to head back to his classroom, he pass Murasakibara. But stop on his tracks when Murasakibara spelled his name.

"Kuro-chin."

"What is it, Murasakibara-kun?" Asked Kuroko without even bother to turn his body to look at his giant purple-head friend.

"What happened between you and Ki-chin?" Asked Murasakibara seriously as he munch his snacks. And that is quite rare, for him, the childish boy among the group to be asking seriously other than basket. That is both a rare and dangerous thing.

"How do Murasakibara-kun knew that I was with Kise-kun?" Asked Kuroko with his poker face mix with serious face.

"I saw both of you walking together earlier, heading to the rooftop." Replied Murasakibara.

"Oh, right."

"What are you doing with Ki-chin, Kuro-chin?"

"I think I don't have the rights to answer that, right? Murasakibara-kun." Coldly Kuroko replied and turn his body to see his giant friend, whil staring- actually glaring- at him.

Murasakibara didn't turn his body around, instead he just steal a glance to his teal haired friend. "Oh? Ah~ Yes, right~"

"You don't have anymore question? Do you, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I suppose it's a yes, Kuro-chin."

"Well then, I shall take my leave now. See you later then, Murasakibara-kun."

And just like that, Kuroko continue walking, leaving Murasakibara in the hallway. Murasakibara didn't continue his walking instead he take another bite before raising his head to stare at the ceiling, thinking. And that is very rare, and if you know what i mean..

"Kuro-chin and Ki-chin together, huh..? I should check that out, huh~?" Mumbled Murasakibara and start to walk to where Kuroko and Kise were together earlier.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yosh! Kuroko is the first one to confess...! XDDDDD Murasakibara.. is he jealous or what? Hahaha...! What is he planning? Hmnn.. check out in the next chapter! I can't type another chapter again, sorry! My head is too dizzy to type! I wonder why, because earlier I wasn't! Well, just bless me so that i am not dizzy anymore and I could sleep easily, since i need to sleep now!

Next chapter: what will Murasakibara do? What is the GoM reaction when Kise and his classmates costumes finally is finish and unexpectedly theysee him trying on it? And don't forget, the english quiz is tomorrow!

Also, so sorry that the next chapter, I think- It's a possibility that I will fastened things up and make it the festival. It's just A POSSIBILITY! So, It's not 100% right, yet!

Anyway, just stay tune for the next chapter! Also, don't forget to review this chapter so i know what you think about this chapter..! XDD Thank you~


	10. Chapter 10

A**/N: Sorry for the late update! (╥_╥) I made this chapter was a bit hard.. i get some author's block making this so.. i hope that this chapter will not dissapoint you and also.. i think i will make it a bit fast pace so I the fic could start it's main story~ **

**As usual, I apologize for the bad grammar DX I'm still confused in using it! Shame on myself! DX**

**Warning: Typos, OOC-ness (A bit i think in this chapter), Grammar errors, Yaoi, Un-betaed**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

**Between Us?**

**Chapter 10**

Murasakibara walk to the rooftop. He put his hand at the doorknob and twist it. When he open the door, he see Kise behind the fence, tigthly gripping on it as he lower down his head. Like he was thinking something hardly. Murasakibara furrowed his brows looking Kise in that state. How he dislike looking kise like that..

"Kise-chin~" Murasakibara called out from behind, munching on his pocky stick.

Kise slowly raise his head slowly and turn his head to the right. Staring at Murasakibara blankly, but seems there's some kind of emotion inside of his stare blank face. But he quickly revert it to his usual facade. Again, Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows while walking closer, beside Kise.

"What is it Murasakibaracchi~?" Asked Kise as he grin in his facade.

"Kise-chin, what happen between you and Kuro-chin earlier?" Asked Murasakibara with a very rare of his serious face. His purple eyes staring deeply at those blue skies, that was surrounded with fluffy white clouds.

Kise still put on his facade and just hummed a happy-toned. "Eh~ Nothing happened between me and Kurokocchi-ssu!~ No worries~" comfort Kise.

Murasakibara furrowed his eyebrows. "Kise-chin is lying~ No person could say nothing would happen after showing that kind of expression." said Murasakibara as he put his big hands around Kise's wrist and push him to the fence. Kise let out a small yelped of pain. Kise put his left arm above Kise's head and his right arm, gripping hardly yet softly at the same time, trapping Kise so that he can't escape.

"..Mura..sakibara..cchi?" Slowly and softly Kise spelled Murasakibara's name as if he was whispering.

Murasakibara didn't reply a thing to Kise but released his big left hand that grips on Kise's waist and softly caressed Kise's face with it. Kise could only close his left eyes and let his other eye half-opened.

"Nee, Kise-chin~ I really dislike too see a worried Kise-chin~" Notified Murasakibara in an very rare worry yet serious- not lazy- tone just as he put on a serious look.

"...What.. do you mean by that, Murasakibara-kun?" Kise asked still confused at what Murasakibara's statement. Well, he do understand what the stament means but, It seems so wrong that that kind of words come out from Murasakibara's mouth. Well, Murasakibara is the kind of person with _that _of personality.. so of course it's weird and confusing too hear that kind of words..

Murasakibara just stare sharply right at Kise for a couple of seconds before he grip Kise's right wrist and pull him. He start to make a run inside to the school building. Still pulling Kise by his wrist even when they run downstairs.

"Mu-murasakibaracchi! Wh-where are we going?!" Kise protested, trying himself to break free from Murasakiba's grip whom is still running through the hallways. Which, was ignore by Murasakibara.

But, it looks like it's impossible since Murasakiba's gripping it way to strong for Kise to let go. Of course, if we compare their body, Kise eventually will lose. Also, in power and physical. Murasakibara is way too strong for him! Generally if he was pulled with that strong and big hands! So, Kise have no other choice but follow wherever Murasakibara pulled him too.

Then, they reach one of the empty class.

Murasakibara then open the door and close it immediately. He walk for a bit and took a sit at one of the empty table, Which is the most corner part of the classroom and the nearest to the window.

Murasakibara quickly took a sit there and pulled Kise to his lap, making him sit in one of his legs while facing to him. Blush creep into Kise's face. "Murasakibaracchi..!? Wh-what.. are you doing?! Uwaa.. this is so embarrassing! This position..!" Commented Kise quickly while tightly shut both his eyes with blush spreading at his face.

Murasakibara then bite his pocky, that he take out from nowhere, near the corner of his mouth. "Nee~ Kise-chin.. open your eyes~" Mumbled Murasakibara in between while biting his pocky and put both his hands to Kise's cheek.

"Eh?! Bu-but.. It's too.. embarrassing!" Declined Kise while cutely puffing his cheeks.

"Eh~ Pleaaaase~" Plead Murasakibara.

Kise didn't replied Murasakibara back and just slowly and carefully open his eyes. Right when his eyes are half-opened, he was greeted by a pocky that was pushed inside his mouth. The pocky part was where chocolate was coated. His eyes immediately perked open.

"..Mu-murasakibaracchi!?"

Now, their position were like playing pocky game. With Murasakibara biting the part that was not coated with the chocolate and Kise biting with chocolate-coated part.

Murasakibara didn't waste any time longer and just bite the pocky, slowly, one bite per bite. Until his face was so near to Kise's face that was only 1 cm apart. Kise's face immediately reddened at the closeness.

Murasakibara quickly take his action and push his mouth and bite the last time before finally finishing all his pocky and ends by kissing Kise's lips. Because he purposely give Kise the chocolate-coated part and he really love chocolate, he want to taste it. Especially if the chocolate was mixed with Kise's taste. Ah, how wonderful the taste will be.

So, Murasakibara roll his tongue to taste the chocolate that has mixed with Kise's tongue. He is probing it with the tip of his tongue which is responded a twitched from Kise.

Kise put his two hands in Murasakibara's chest and push him a bit, to release the kiss. Murasakibara knowing what Kise wants, disappointedly release the kiss.

Kise was breathing harshly as the lack of air and bite one of his finger. His face deeply flushed with his harsh breathing as his eyes look to the other way. And with that looks and was sitting in Murasakibara's lap, he look helplessly cute and irresistible. Just right there, he look like he was a delicious snacks that was about to be eaten by Murasakibara. Women or Men would hurry up want _eat _him. But stop right there- no thinking about _that _kind of stuffs!

"..Mu-murasakibaracchi... wha-what.. are you do-doing.." Kise breathed out slowly, asking the person across him a question.

Murasakibara cupped that flushed face softly and caress it gently. "Why you ask~? That's because I love Kise-chin~ I don't want you to be taken by anyone else~" Answered Murasakibara honestly.

Kise keep quiet for a moment.

He grip his shirt tightly.

He keep thinking and thinking. Two out of five of his special people, confess to him for goodness sake! He just couldn't answer back. His feelings now, was still unclear.. Also, he hasn't answered back Kuroko's confession.

He gulp and open his mouth while roll his eye balls to the window, and hide his mouth in the back of his hand. "So-sorry.. Mu-Murasakibaracchi... I- I don't know... the answer yet..."

Murasakibara patted Kise's head gently and reassuringly and show his rare smile. "That's fine~ I'll wait for it, Kise-chin~"

"Have you finish, now? Murasakibara, Kise?" Asked a new, familiar voice while crossing his arms and lean his body at the door.

Both Murasakibara and Kise quickly turn their head to the source of the voice. Murasakibara's eyes narrowed dangerously while Kise widen his eyes. He's not stupid not to realize that Midorima was watching them since he asked that kind of question.

"Mido-chin..." Muttered Murasakiabara under his breath dangerously.

"Mi-midorimacchi?! You have been watching a-all this time..?!" Stuttered Kise and his blush was added as his min suddenly remember Murasakibara's confession.

"Yes." Was the immediate reply from Midorima and stomp his feet towards them. He quickly grab Kise's wrist and forcefully pull Kise out from Murasakibara's lap. He tightly grip Kise's wrist as if he will never let go of him. He just dragged Kise out although Kise sprout out protest.

He also catch a glimpse that Murasakibara was glaring jealously yet dangerously. He just glance a bit to Murasakibara before slamming the door behind him.

He just walked in the hallway further from the classroom where they just left. Until they were quiet far from it, Midorima stop his tracks, making Kise confused and stop his rambling.

"Mi-midorimacchi..?"

"Kise.. you.. Murasakibara..-"

"E-etto..! Murasakibara and me are no-not.. do-doing any-anything..! A-aha…ha.." Stuttered Kise in a crack voice and avert his gaze to the other side while scratching his cheek awkwardly.

Midorima, who still grip Kise's wrist, spin his wrist and corner him in between the wall. Luckily, the hallways are still empty but time is ticking. Lunch time will soon almost be over. Student soon will return to their perspective classroom.

Midorima put one of his hands above Kise's head, to caged him so that he could not escape and listen to whatever Midorima wanted to say.

Kise want to escape but failed. He was to locked with Midorima straight gaze. He just blushes in response. The gaze was too intense, too straight and too near! He can't break the eye contact, somehow, that green orbs were too.. addictive to be looked away from.

"Kise, I will be straight….. and i th-think.. yo-you know already.. th-that" Midorima begin and was about to continue as blush creeps to his cheek. "…..I like you." Continued Midorima and quickly throw his face to the other way.

_"Eh?! Another confession?! What happen here?! Why did I get three confession in a row?!" _Kise thought as he was panic inside.

Kise was just about to open his mouth to reply but then..

**RING!**

..The bell rang.

"A-an-anyway… By-b-bye!" Stuttered Midorima back to his tsundere-self and back -off from Kise. Quickly walking away from Kise and leave Kise behind.

Right after when Midorima's figure disappeared, he lean down and hide his face in his leg that was bent. "What am I suppose to do…?" Muttered him to himself.

He immediately sat up and start to walk heading to his class. His minds were still thinking other thoughts- which is the three confession in a row from his best friends slash team mates.

His mind, was too full of that thought, thinking an thinking about it over and over. He can't let it out although he really want it.

As he was walking back to his classroom, he was unaware of the existence of a sharp gaze from a very familiar redhead from far away.. Then that redhead smirk of a great idea that immediately popped inside his head. Although, a different reaction was seen from the tanned blunette, who just passed the blonde. Too dense to realize something wrong with him and just shrugged it off.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

End of the school bas had just rang. Kise, was not paying attention at all in every the lesson after the break. His mind were thinking far, far away- not related to school. He was dazing off, just paying attention at the blue sky. Until now, he was just replaying everything had happened inside his head. He pay not head attention to the studies, just letting his studies behind his thoughts. But all his daydreaming were quickly shoved off when two of his classmates called upon him.

"Kise-kun..!" One of the girls called out cheerfully.

"Yes, what can i help you?" Kise asked he put on his one-million smile and walked to the three girls that were sitting on the floor.

"Kise-kun, we have finish your costume for the festival and can you please try it on? We need too see whether it suit you perfectly need to be re-sized it." Briefly and short the girl said.

"Okay, No problem! I will try it on! Wait for a minute." Agreed Kise with his million smile and take from the girl's hand which she hand it to him.

After around 2 minute has passed, Kise came out from fitting room. Blush of embarrassment creeps on his face and look to the floor, too shy to look right to people's gaze with the costume he must wear.

The costume was a frilly, pastel pink maid dress with a brown buttoned waistband and a big ribbon at the back. The costume has brown rim and it ends at mid-thighs. The outfits is completed with cuffs, which are in the same color with the dress, a white apron, a white cat tail and a pair of white, over the knee socks.

"E-etto.. Thi-this is.. to em-embarrassing..-ssu!" Stuttered Kise shyly.

All students stop their activities and keep on staring at Kise's flushed face. The boys, gulped down their saliva- restraining from nosebleed meanwhile the girls, squeal loudly as if they just see a cute porcelain doll.

"KYAAAA! Kise-kun kawaii!" Squeal Kise's fangirls loudly while restraining themselves from nosebleed.

_"We never even thought Kise could be this cute.." _Thought all the boys while blushing.

"Mou..! Don't st-stare to-too... much!" Stuttered Kise and walked to the girl earlier.

"So.. how is it?"

The girl put her hand on her chin and hummed softly. "I will add a bit of touch a bit and it will be perfect. But of course, in the festival will be more gorgeous than this! I will make you more like a girl, Kise-kun!" Grin that excitedly and pull Kise's wrist.

Automatically, Kise was pulled down and ended up in a sitting position. The girl immediately grab a nekomimi headpiece and put it on his head, ignoring Kise declination.

"Eh?! Nekomimi, why.. ehh?!" Exclaimed him to himself.

"Well, it's perfect Kise-kun! Nothing to be changed or resize! I believe the size is perfect, no?" A nod was a reply, but he wonders how could this girl possibly make the costume perfect in his size. But shrugged it off.

The was about to open her mouth again but was stop when the door was slam open.

"Oi, Kise! Let's g-" Aomine boredly said but stop when he looked Kise in a maid uniform wearing a nekomimi and a cat tail. Immediately, his face blush and closed his nose with his hands. Apparently, he is covering his nosebleed.

"Kise-kun, Come on, let's go home." Kuroko finished Aomine's sentences and look to Kise who's sitting up in the floor like he is ready to be eaten. Kuroko, out-of-characterly have the same reaction as Aomine.

"Ku-kurokocchi?! Aominecchi!? What are you doing here!?" Yelled Kise loudly.

The other students who have been inside for a long time, just stop their doings and just observe the small drama in front of them, enjoying it.

"Oi, Kuroko, Aomine, why are you taking so long?!" Grumbled Midorima and fixed his glasses.

"Kuro-chin~ Mine-chin~ Hurry up~" Lazily Murasakibara said, beside Midorima as he eat his snacks.

When both see Kise.. Midorima's glasses broke to half while Murasakibara drop his snacks and almost choke on the snacks that he swallowed.

"Ki-kise!? Why are you wearing t-th-those kinds of clothes?!" Shouted Midorima, stuttered.

"Ki-Kise-chin.. Kawaii..~" Murasakibara quietly commented as drool comes out from his mouth, thinking that kise is so delicious that he will be eaten any second.

"I'm just t-trying to try on m-my outfit ba-baka, hey! Don't th-think of any we-weird stuffs!" Answered Kise as he panic and blush are all over his face. Ah, how embarrassing for him that his friends saw him like this, with this outfit. How his pride as a man has died.

Then, the next, new familiar voice makes everyone shivered. "Really,why are all of you taking you time?" Stated Akashi as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as a sighed escape his lips.

Everyone froze at the arrival of the redhead. Especially when Akashi open his eyes to look at Kise's classroom. Upon seeing Kise's _eatable _look, he stare at Kise emotionlessly.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter! Okay, i hope i don't disappoint you guys! DX Well, i get too much writers block for this chapter so that's why it took a lot of time. Sorry! ****  
**

**PM me / Open my twitter to see the link of Kise's maid clothes! Sorry, can't share it here, it won't work DX**

**Next Chapter: Akashi's reaction and start of the festival!**

**What do you think about this chapter? Please review so I know what you think! *A*)/**


End file.
